Catalyst is loaded into reactor tubes within a tubular reactor. The loading is a precursor to carrying out a reaction within such vessel. The tubes normally vary in diameter from 0.75 inches up to 2.5 inches (6.35 cm.). Catalyst breakage is a problem during the loading process. The breakage is believed to be due to the fact that catalyst has become softer and more fragile. Catalyst breakage further confounds the process as it can lead to tubes having a higher differential pressure across the tube. These processes include, but are not limited to, the use of methanol, ethylene glycol, acrylic acid, mercaptian converters and vinyl acid to name a few.